We will develop, evaluate, and disseminate educational multimedia training software on food safety practices for food service workers. We will meet the needs of food service workers, by: 1) structuring a CD-ROM and internet-linked program of modules that can be taken individually or sequentially; 2) allowing users to work at their own pace through the program, based especially on time allotment, level of literacy, and prior computer experience; 3) focusing the program on the application of taskspecific skills and concepts; 4) ensuring that the feedback component of the program is a constructive learning experience that gives users response-specific feedback and remedial branching when needed, and; 5) by providing a user evaluation, in a printed or saved-to-computer format, for review and approval by the worker's supervisor. We will translate the product into Spanish, French, Chinese, Korean, Portuguese, Vietnamese, Italian, Russian, Thai, and Japanese. All language versions will be narrated, and no reading will be required. We will conduct two types of evaluation: 1) formative and process assessments of potential users' reactions to product development at two points as we progress; 2) randomized trials of food service workers to measure knowledge gain, and change in food safety skills over a three-month period. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE